No Holds Barrier
by captains-ship
Summary: What happens when Hook starts to develop feelings for a certain blonde haired beauty? Will he succumb to his feelings, or will he accept what is?
1. Prologue

It was just one of those days. Where you can't exactly smile, yet you can't exactly cry. It was just one of _those_ days. Ever since Gregg and Tamara had kidnapped her son, Emma Swan had been nothing less than a wreck. In front of company she kept a brave face, though only one could see how she truly felt, what was eating away at her like a parasite. Hook.

He could see through the facade straight away. It was as if she was on display for the world to see, yet everyone was too busy noticing the more gentile parts of her that they missed the ugly and sad parts. Sadness was something Captain Hook was all too familiar with. Every hope for a family was stolen from him like he deserved to be miserable. His father had abandoned him, the love he shared for another was killed in front of his eyes, along with his hand, and the son he never knew he wanted despised him. Though he wasn't _actually_ his son, but at the time, Hook imagined him to be a part of his family. Until he found out the ugly truth about his mother. Well, the misinterpreted story that is.

So when Hook saw Emma's darkness and misery, he wanted nothing more than to take advantage of it. To have a chance at a family. But he was no monster. Not anymore. Not since she looked in his eyes like he was what was keeping her sane. He was her anchor. When she looked in his eyes it was like looking directly towards the sun. You know you shouldn't do it, but you just want to see what the whole fuss is about. You know it'll hurt you when you stare for too long, but that's the beauty of life. You get over pain and hurt. Right? Well someone needed to send Hook the memo because once he caught a glimpse of what was hiding beneath her emerald eyes, he couldn't tear his gaze. From that day on, he was cursed to emotions he thought would never resurface after Milah died. Everything she did he would watch from afar. His nights were spent thinking about the blonde haired beauty and he hated every bit of it. He wanted nothing more than to be done with these emotions and feel like his old self. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. He was no stranger to these emotions. He knew exactly what he was feeling. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, least of all out loud, and especially not Emma. No not Emma. Never. How would she react to finding out that a man with a hook for a hand wanted her? He was no sap, believe him. It was just one of those nights where he was feeling miserable.


	2. Chapter 1

20/05/2013

As he looked out towards the ocean he could just catch a glimpse of an island. But he doubted that it was Neverland. They had only been sailing for a week or two and it took much longer than that. He hadn't been expecting to see anyone, least of all her out this late. She was sitting at the front of the Jolly Roger with a blanket draped around her shoulders. And there came those emotions again. Forcefully making him feel sick to his stomach. Why now? Maybe if he would just succumb to his needs. His, _frustrated_, needs, he'd be done with these thoughts. And perhaps that convinced him for the time being, because Hook started to believe it himself. And sooner or later, he would just have to test his theory.

She had created a hiding place where it was just her and her thoughts. A sanctuary if you will. Where nothing was stolen from her. Just privacy. As she sat there looking towards the ocean, she couldn't help but feel lost in her thoughts. _Henry._ He was all she could think about. If he was alright, if he was safe. _What if he's hurt? Or worse.. _No, she couldn't bare to think about that. They were going to find him safe and sound and they'd return to Story Brooke as a family.

Emma hadn't realised how dark it was. There were no stars tonight. Just the light from the moon reflecting off of the water. She could see the creatures in the water. Whatever they may be. It didn't bother her that she didn't know what was swimming in the darkest depths of the ocean.

As she stood up, she uncovered the blanket, which she was clutching as if she were holding on for dear life. She stood and balanced her arms over the rails so she wouldn't fall. But she couldn't help but think what would happen to her if she happened to fall off deck. _Would anybody notice, or would it be too late? _Emma wasn't trying to kill herself, nor did she want to. She couldn't let Henry grow up without a mother _or _a father. And then her thoughts drifted to Neal. The once love of her life. She couldn't help but feel as if he was less than safe_. _Emma hated the feeling of not knowing whether he was safe or not. So, she pushed those dark thoughts to the back of her mind.

The waves started to get stronger and stronger, forcing Emma to hold on to a barrel near the edge of the ship. Little did she know, that Hook was watching her from a far. _What _is _she doing? Stay still Swan. _And before he knew it, they had gone over a wave the size of a house which forced Emma to tumble over the edge. "Shit" he muttered under his breath. He had so much energy, he left the ship to guide itself and jumped over board to save her.

The water was like ice. He was weighed down by his leather jacket, which he wished he threw off before courageously diving into the ocean. _Where is she?_ He had never been this scared in his life. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her. _Not another one, h_e thought to himself. He had no clue how long he'd been in the water for, but he was starting to feel his lungs compress. His heart was racing, his vision was blurry from the salt water which was painfully stinging his eyes.

_Shit. The mermaids. _He had forgotten to warn Emma about them, and had forgotten about them all together. He felt something trailing up his leg. And it was none other than a mermaid. He tried to swim away as fast as he could and kicked in every direction there was, and then some. After shaking his legs around, there was nothing beside him anymore. The mermaid had disappeared. But he didn't care, he needed to find her. And there she was. In front of his eyes. She was closer distance then the ships length. However long that may be. He swam towards her, failing to notice the mermaids holding on to her, trying to drag her further under the water than she already was.

She saw another figure in front of her. Too far away to touch though. Everything was blurry. But she needed to get out. The two women,_ mermaids_ she thought were holding on to her arms, not letting her swim away to safety. She couldn't die. Not like this. Not when she had to find her son.

And there he was. Clearly out of his element. He was racing towards her but before she could escape the mermaids grasp, her eyes felt heavy and her lungs couldn't take the pressure anymore. Before she knew it. She was unconscious.

_No! _Hook thought.The mermaids were no longer interested in Emma, and soon found interest in the man swimming towards them. Hook swam for dear life towards them, hoping Emma's body would rise to the top of the water.

Before he knew it, he was battling for his breath. And his sanity. He pushed out of the way of the oncoming mermaids and found comfort in Emma's arms. _Lifeless arms. _He couldn't let her die. Not without finding her son first. Not without her knowing how he felt. The mermaids suddenly lost interest as they saw a man jump in from above the waters. _The prince._ He'd have to thank him after for saving their life.

Hook swam towards the top of the water and sought comfort in finally breathing. Emma's face was as pale as a ghost. "Not today Swan". The Prince's wife through in a rope and he thankfully held on to it with dear life. Clutching Emma's lifeless body as they were dragged through the icy water.

He made it to the deck of his ship and shook violently. Mary Margret pulled up her husbands rope, thankfully in time. He was lifted overboard and slid towards a barrel and knocked it over. Hook couldn't take comfort in the feeling of land just yet. He stumbled towards Emma and cupped her face with his one good hand.  
"Please, no." he whispered towards her. Before he knew it, he lowered his face so it was hovering above her icy lips and breathed in air and tried to resuscitate her. After many inhalations and exhalations, her body was still not moving. He shook violently and pressed down on her heart, attempting to revive her. When nothing happened. He shook violently. Hot tears filled his eyes, though never dropping. And then he saw it. A twitch and before he knew it she was gargling sea water spitting it on the deck. He leaned over her now breathing body and cupper her face.

"What happened?" she mumbled quietly. She was so confused. One minute she saw battling for balance, and the next she was being held down by mermaids. _Bitch._ She now had a strong disliking for mermaids.  
"Aye, it's alright lass. Just went for a swim was all." Hook smiled. Genuinely smiled. Teeth and all.

The prince threw blankets towards them, providing them with minimal warmth. Hook let his jacket fly over his shoulder, along with his vest and under top so his bare skin was showing.  
_Well this is a nice sight to wake up to. _Emma thought secretly.


	3. Chapter 2

Emma woke up with a splitting headache "I guess that's what happen when you almost drown in ice" she mumbled under her breath. After Hook woke her up, everything was hazy. She couldn't remember a thing that had happened with the whole drowning incident.

Hook and Emma sat outside in the cool. Emma had limited energy, so Hook stripped her of her wet clothes, leaving her in nothing but drenched undergarments. He hated every second of it, knowing what was there, but knowing he couldn't touch her. He put on a strong face and continued to strip her. He would frequently search her face for any emotions consisting of un-comfort, but he couldn't find it. How hard he searched, and there was nothing. She held a peaceful look on her face. But was neither frowning, nor smiling. Hook couldn't help but feel childish, wanting her to blush, or to display some sort of emotion. Whether it be anger or embarrassment. But nothing. He soldiered on, and when she was free from her heavily drenched clothes, he wrapped her in a soft blanket.

Her parents and company had left him alone to help her, though her father put up a fight, and Hook created an even better counter argument explaining why they shouldn't see their daughter in limited clothing. The Prince looked defeated, and took his wife and company along with him to the bottom of the ship to return to their respected cabins. Leaving Hook all alone to help Emma.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked with a sympathetic tone.  
Hook was surprised to say the least, and managed to reply nonchalantly  
"Love, if I don't help you, who will?" Emma looked bewildered. She merely stared at him, and when he started to share their eye contact, she drifted her view towards the ocean.  
"I don't care much for mermaids. They seem so harmless in books and fairy tales, and now my dreams of finding Ariel are doomed." She said jokingly. Hook was surprised; he hadn't heard her make a joke since their time together on the Jolly Roger.  
"Aye, painful creatures they are."  
"Why didn't you warn us about them?" Emma questioned.  
"Well lass, I was a little too preoccupied. My apologies however. Let me tell you now, they are nothing like what you read in a book. They're vicious and self adored."  
"So, they're like you?" Hook stared at the woman sitting across from him. "Never too modest I hope" he shot back. Though lacking a fiery burst. She started to laugh at him. A genuine laugh. It managed to make Hook feel even sicker. Her big smile and her green eyes, creating the perfect combination was heart wrenching. But the captain couldn't help but smirk at their conversation.

"Why are you helping us?" Suddenly, all air evaporated from his lungs, which caused him to think on pure instinct.  
"Lass, anytime with you is a day I'd spend always" Hook began to stand up, offering the female his hand, managing to not offer her his hook for her to grab. She gently took it, loving the feel of her hand wrapped within his. He hoisted her up, not so gently, which caused her to pummel into his chest. _Shit._ Hook thought. He didn't know how he was going to tolerate her being so close to him, with neither of them dressed suitably.

Emma looked up to Hook's face and stared into his eyes. _What was she waiting for? _Hook thought to himself. And without processing his actions, he lifted his good hand to her face, and brushed some wet hair out of her face, causing Emma to shiver. They had no idea on how long they stood like that for, but it wasn't long until Hook cupped her face and began to lower his lips to hers, when suddenly, the both heard footsteps and a thud stopping in front of them.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" – Gold. None other than the man guaranteed to tell her parents about this. "Ah, what a, twist of events, _crocodile_" Hook interrupted. "Well, it seems as if that nickname has stuck. Don't be too long. I hear it gets bitterly cold at night. Emma" Gold began to make his way back to his cabin. For whatever reason he came up here in the first place.

Emma's hands had subconsciously travelled to Hook's waist, before their unexpected guest arrival. He was no longer cupping her face, but holding on to her waist with his good arm, with his hooked hand besides him.  
"It's been a long day. I should think it's time for bed," Emma said, interrupting their silence.  
"Are you coming?" She asked, as she started to walk away.  
"I think I'll stay up here and guard the ship." He replied cooley. And with that, Emma made her decent down to her cabin.

"Measly crocodile" Hook mumbled. Had he almost kissed her? If the Gold hadn't interrupted them, would anything have happened? And alas, he was left with a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Emotions. Eugh. _He thought to himself. And with that final thought, he too made his way down to his respected cabin.


	4. Chapter 3

Hook hadn't slept a wink. He'd been up for hours thinking about what could have happened with Emma if _he_, hadn't showed up and ruined everything. He replayed the memory over and over in his head and was still trying to find a flaw to the situation. But to his surprise, there was none.

He couldn't help but wonder if Emma would have kissed him back, if he were to initiate it. Or would she have pushed him away and laughed at him. "Bloody woman" he mumbled under his breath.

He was fidgeting with his hook, spinning it around. He really didn't care for it at all. It got in the way of too much. He was anxious that he could hurt someone, namely Emma if he wasn't careful enough. And the thought that he couldn't protect her scared him more than he cared for.

"This is ridiculous" Hook stood up and threw the blankets off of his now chill body. He stormed out of his room and walked to the top deck so he could clear his head and think. But as soon as he saw her, he knew he was done for. _Shit. Maybe she didn't see me.._ Hook wanted to make a run for it, but he was no child. To be honest, he couldn't remember how long it had been since he _was _a child.

"Hook. What are you doing here?" Emma was dressed in some bed garments that Regina or the Crocodile must have conjured up for her.  
"Couldn't sleep" he mumbled. "Why are you? Isn't it a bit cold for you love?" He walked towards her, but stopped a few feet in front of her so she still had room to walk around and move.

"I couldn't help but think of Henry" she was so quiet. He knew how him missing was affecting her, but maybe it cut deeper than he could see. Or bare to see.  
"We'll find him lass, I gave you my word we would" he pointed out.  
"I know, maybe I'm just scared because I don't know, well, almost _died_" she spat out the end like it was his fault.  
"Love, you say that like it was my intention for you to fall" he replied to her in a sarcastic tone. Almost mocking her.  
"It's not funny Hook" now she looked stern. And angry. To be honest, Hook was wishing he would fall overboard right about now.  
"I know love - and I'm sorry for not warning you earlier" he meant it. He was being genuine.  
She sighed. _Why is she sighing? _"I know Hook. It's not _completely_, your fault. After all, you did.. save me" she struggled to come to terms with the fact that _he _had saved _her. He's going to hold this over my head forever. _

Hook made his way towards her. Shivering from the cold air attacking his body. "Love, you'd make a damn good pirate". _What was he doing? _

"Hook, I think we've already established I'd be a better pirate than you. But you and I both know I don't exactly hold the, _skill, _for killing someone." She spat out the last bit, wounding him and stopping him in his tracks.

"Aye, is that all you think of me lass?" He was genuinely hurt by the fact that, that was all she took him for. A murderer. He held his strong and took a step forward to her. Leaving a minimal gap separating them from one another.  
"Hook, I'm not just talking about you, you know. It's not always about you"  
"Well that's just not true" he scoffed. Revealing his somewhat playful side to him.  
"Comedian." And then she stopped talking for a moment. Leaving silence to overpower their words. "I better be heading back down to my room. It's getting colder than I like to tolerate" she said, displaying no direct emotion with her statement. Before waiting for a reply, she side stepped him, attempting to get passed him without continuing their conversation. But before she could make it a foot in front of him, Hook grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him.  
She hadn't looked this beautiful before. Her hair was gently moving in twine with the wind, her skin pale and her eyes glowing emerald green.

Before either of them could function what was happening, Hook's lips were on top of hers in almost and instant. They stayed that way for what seemed forever before she returned the kiss. Hook was surprised to say the least, having the most beautiful woman kissing him back. _Willingly. _He thought.

At first it started out tentatively, merely exploring what the other had to offer. She tilted her head further back to give him better entrance of her mouth, and with that she glided her tongue across his bottom lip, biting down hard enough to draw blood. That got things going. He made an effort to lift her up to one of the barrels, roughly sitting her down on top.

Bringing her closer towards him, he explored what her body had to offer. Feeling her curves under his rough hand, sliding it down her legs, resting his hooked hand draped protectively around her waist.

When Hook began to deepen the kiss to new extremes, he got a sense of accomplishment when she returned it with the same enthusiasm.

He needed to feel every curve her body had to offer. To explore every inch of her mouth. To feel him inside of her.

_He needed her.  
_  
He had never wanted or felt this way about anyone before. Not even Milah. He and Milah shared a different kind of love. But this, with Emma, was purely instinct. But at the same time he felt protective of her, keeping her safe. _His._

After many ongoing kisses, Hook finally broke their kiss. "Tell me you want this Emma. Tell me you need me as much as I need you." He said desperately. "I need you Hook" that did it. Within an instant, he had lifted her body off of the barrel and pushed her up against the wall.

Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist to get a better grip, while still exploring his mouth. He left her mouth and began to explore her body with moulting hot kissed, burning when he removed them from her skin. "Hook" she moaned. That did it. Again.

Before they knew it, he had carried her, with her legs still wrapped around his waist, towards his cabin on the other side of the others so as not to hear.

They burst through the door, trying to keep as quiet as possible, but failing with every moan and groan. He had to have her. _Now. _And with that, he made his final imprint on her.

_Mine._


End file.
